Right Here, With You
by musictothesoul
Summary: With difficulties at home and the people around her, Bella still holds her head up. More than anything, she wants love. When it happens at the place she has grown to hate, she'll come to find the one person that shows her everything that's important. AH.
1. Chapter 1: Time Marches On

_***All right to the fabulous Stephenie Meyer. All characters and some plot lines are completely hers. I just love to play with them like everyone else :)***_

**~RIGHT HERE, WITH YOU~**

"**You sometimes think you want to disappear, but all you really want is to be found."**

_**Sum: **_**Bella has always been the quiet girl that didn't fit into the crowd. She acts unaffected by the thoughts of others, but is she? With difficulties at home, with family and those around her, she still manages to hold her head up high. More than anything, she wants to find the love everyone speaks of. When it happens where she least expects, at the place she's grown to hate, she'll come to find that there is a lot more to life than she thought. She'll find the one person that can show here everything that is important, things she never knew existed.**

**This is an All Human story, so sorry to all the vampire fans. :(**

**chapter 1: time marches on**

My father gave me a camera on my fifth birthday. At five, I didn't understand the depth of what he'd told me; I just thought it was a really awesome gift for a five year old. He'd told me I saw the world differently, hence, he gave me a way to "capture" it.

To this day I didn't know whether my apt for photography stemmed from that day or if it would've been brought on naturally at some point in my life. Either way, it one of the few things I could thank my father for.

Tomorrow was the first day of my last year of high school. It should be daunting, at least that's what I had always heard and watched in movies, that in just eleven months I'd be starting my life. College. I may sound like a total teenager when I say this, but I couldn't wait to get the fuck out of high school. The kids, the teachers, hell even the administration were starting to just annoy me.

Well, more than usual.

"Bella?" My mother's voice was muffled from behind my closed door. "Can I come in?"

My eyes closed and a deep breath went through my nose. When they reopened, I didn't turn my gaze from the water-streaked window to answer her. "Yeah."

I heard the door click open and a couple seconds later my bed creaked under her weight. My eyes were still locked on the forest across from our house.

We lived in the rainy, tiny, dot-on-the-map, town of Forks, located in the state of Washington. It was wet, and it was green. And that really was about it.

There was silence in my room for what I could swear was at least ten minutes, but time had never been my friend, so I could be wrong. Her next question didn't surprise me. "Honey, can we talk?"

_Oh, so you wanna talk. I thought you were in here for us to give each other pedicures._ "About what?" I asked, of course knowing exactly what she was here for.

"Bella, please don't be difficult. I'm trying to talk to you," she sighed, sounding exhausted.

My anger instantly subsided a bit when I finally looked at her. I saw the stress that was prominent in her features; her sad, tired eyes, her irritated expression. I felt horrible for her. I felt helpless. She was unhappy, therefore I was too, because I knew I couldn't do anything to help her. "I don't want to talk, Mom," I mumbled, bringing my eyes to the window again.

"But you're upset. I just-"

"Mom," I cut her off. "Please. I just don't want to talk about it, okay?"

Why didn't parents ever understand when you just wanted to be alone. I'd never been the one to speak my troubles, to say what's bothering me, to talk it out. It seemed pointless to dwell on something I could do nothing about.

I brought my knees to my chest and wound my arms around them. I turned my gaze back to my mom and tried to look like I wasn't about to fall apart. I knew her heart was always in the right place, but when my mom wanted me to tell her something she was insanely persistent. I hated it. "I just want to go to bed. Really, I'm fine," I lied. "I have school in the morning," I added, hoping it would get her to leave.

Thankfully, she let it go. She sighed and walked over to the chair that sat in front of my window. She stroked my hair, which I had to admit felt nice seeing as she never did it anymore. "I can't believe you're graduating this year. Time really does fly."

I scoffed, muttering, "Not when you're in high school."

She chuckled. "I remember." She continued stroking, apparently lost in thought because she didn't say anything for a couple of minutes. "You'll understand someday," she said.

Why is it that every parent said that? Was there some book containing all the parenting cliches us kids didn't know about?

I felt her lips on my hair, before hearing her whisper, "Sweet dreams, Baby."

"Night," I replied curtly.

After my door was shut again, I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding. I decided to indeed go to bed and attempt to get some rest, though I didn't have too much faith. I grabbed my favorite pair of sweats and an old T-shirt and shoved them under my arm and proceeded to make my way to my bathroom across the hall. But when I opened to the door, loud, yelling voices echoed up to me. I stood there, debating. _Fuck it._ I didn't want to listen to them again. I'd take my shower in the morning.

After changing, I picked up my iPod from my nightstand and stuck the headphones in my ears and got into bed, wrapping myself in the confines of my plum comforter. I had just closed my eyes when I heard an annoying second tune that interrupted the David Cook song I was listening to. My eyes shot open and found my lit-up phone about to fall off my desk as it vibrated.

Grumbling, I threw the covers off of me and stumbled to my desk. When I picked it up I wasn't surprised at the name I saw on the caller ID. _Of course_. I flipped it open.

"You know, you call at the worst and best times. How is that possible?"

Garrett's hearty laugher echoed into the phone, instantly making me smile. Periodically the sound disappeared for a few seconds before returning. You know when you're laughing so hard that you make no sound at all? "What can I say? I'm psychic," he said.

"Yeah, but not the good kind."

His laughs ceased. "What kind am I?" he asked, feigning seriousness.

"The annoying kind!"

After our laughter finally dissipated, he asked, "So which one is it this time, best timing or worst timing?"

I'd sat down on my bed again. Holding the phone to my right ear, my head found its way in the palm of my empty hand. "Both," I sighed.

"You wanna talk about it?"

Smiling at his usual sweetness, I thought about if I did want to talk. "Nah," I decided. "I was actually about to go to bed. Unlike you, I actually have school and responsibilities."

I heard his tongue click. "Yeahhhh," he dragged out the word. "That's not my thing."

"I know." I always placated him, but really, I worried about him. "Sooner or later that attitude of yours is going to get you in trouble."

"As a wise man once said..." He cleared his throat. "I choose later."

I giggled. "Whatever, dude. I do have to go, though. Six AM's gonna come too fast for my body and mind to accept." I glanced at the clock. Hell, it was already midnight.

"Party pooper. 'Kay, I'll call you tomorrow, I guess." His tone made it sound like it was an exhausting job. I rolled my eyes. "Oh!" He exclaimed. "By the way, why was it the worst timing this time?"

"Because you made me get up!"

His laughter was so loud I pulled the phone away from my ear. I debated whether to hang up on him, not that he'd really care, but it'd just make him laugh harder. And I wouldn't want him to choke on his own lung.

That, and he would just keep calling until I picked up again.

"Lazy ass," he said, still chuckling.

"I'm a teenager, it's in the requirements. I'll talk to you later."

After our goodbyes I flipped the phone shut and threw it at my backpack to be picked up in the morning.

Garrett was my twenty-And by twenty, I meant five-year-old cousin. My older brother would be a more fitting description, though. We'd been best friends basically every since we could walk. To this day we're inseparable, apart from the fact that he lived in Seattle now. Lucky for him, his parents were uber rich, he had no job, and he sat at the computer all day playing Call of Duty and other games I had no knowledge of to the wee hours of the morning in his humongous house. I kept telling him he would never get a girl if he kept living like he did. He simply told me not to worry whenever I commented on it. The funny part was that I really didn't. Sure, he still was an immature, I-think-I-know-it-all twenty-year-old, but he had always been like that, ever since he hit puberty-And wasn't every guy like that?-But the truth of it all was that he was the most honest, true individual I'd ever met. He could get any girl he wanted. He was simply a _nice guy._ And let's face it, he was one of the few these days.

Garrett was the kind of guy that was sarcastic to the bone, almost to the point that it was his own language, and at times you truly did want to smack him, but underneath, he had a big heart; he'd never hurt you, he'd never lie to you, and he always had you laughing.

_Check. Check._ And_ Check_. If it wasn't for the family connection, hell even I would want him. _Ew. _The thought made me shudder, but it was still true; any girl would be lucky to have him.

I sighed and got back into bed. Unpausing my iPod, I curled myself in my comfy sheets, and unsuccessfully prepared myself for yet another freakin' year of high school.

_I never thought I'd see myself down here._

_In the same damn place with a different year._

_Time marches on._

_Right or wrong._

_Never waits for no one._

"Bella! Can you believe we're graduating in ten months! And then we're going to college!" I opened my mouth, but she continued. "I know, I can't believe it either! And prom's this year, too! It's going to be a great year! I'm so glad I met you all those-"

"Whoa, whoa, Jess. The year just started. Save the goodbye speeches for graduation."

I had known Jessica since junior high school. You would think that we'd be attached to the hip, but in my eyes we weren't. We were always together during school so people did think we were BFFs, but it didn't mean I did.

"Sorry," she breathed, like she was out of breath. _I'd be too if I _neverstopped talking. "It's just so exciting!" She quickly added, the same enthusiasm as before.

I just sighed and nodded my agreement. Usually, I could tolerate her, but I had gotten virtually no sleep last night and I was irritable. Plus, I was back at school.

After hugging a few people we both knew but only she was friends with, Jessica came back to me. "So! What's your first class?"

"Trig with Varner." _Please, please, please, don't say me too._

"OhmyGod! Me too!"

_God, what did I ever do to you?_

"Great," I said, not even reaching half of her level of excitement, but I managed some. I didn't want to hurt her feeling, not that I'd think she'd notice.

We had had a class together freshman year and then in junior year. I thought the pattern would continue this year, or hoping anyway. I suppose it wasn't the worst thing in the world. After all, at least I had someone to talk to.

As if a punctuation to that, the bell rang. We grabbed our stuff and headed to class together.

"So who are you planning to ask to prom?"

_It was going to be a long day._

Surprisingly, the day did pass somewhat easily. The new year was always exciting just because it was a change from the previous one. All the seniors were gossiping and animatedly chatting about "our year" and how awesome it was going to be. It created a excited atmosphere, which I appreciated, despite the annoyance it was to hear the same things over and over again. It was nice to go through a day without the usual complaints and droning teenager I-don't-want-to-be-here attitudes.

I'd showered and rushed out of the house this morning, so I didn't have time to eat breakfast. Naturally, I was starving by the time lunch came. After Jess and I waited in line for food-if you could call it that-we took our packaged salads and joined Eric, Lauren, and Ben at our usual table.

"Hey guys," Eric greeted us. We returned our hellos. "So," he said after we had begun eating, "Are you tired of school yet?"

I laughed because that was what I had been feeling all day. "Hell yeah," I responded automatically, returning Eric's waiting hi-five at me, smiling.

In the middle of Jessica's returning argument that this was going to be the best year of lives, she was interrupted by the newest member of our group. Mike set his tray down on the other side of Jess before kissing her cheek.

Mike was Jessica's boyfriend. He was the star quarterback of our football team, had blond, semi-curly hair, and a football player physique. Every girl naturally drooled over him-except me. Although, I couldn't blame them too much. This was Forks. The cute guy department was pretty limited.

Him and Jess had been on and off dating for the last year. All Jessica really had said was that they had dated for about a month, then broke up. Then three months later they got back together. I had been unaware of this because we had been not speaking to one another at the time. Long story. Anyway, they had been dating for seven months now.

The truth was, I didn't trust him, and I did not like him. I hated to be stereotypical, but he was the star football player, every girl wanted him, and let's face it, it's not like the stereotypes pop out of no where; they have to come from somewhere.

"Hi, Baby!" Jess greeted, giving him a kiss in return. Everyone at the table groaned in disgust.

Mike joined in the conversation easily, making it so Jessica was too distracted to notice I remained quiet for rest of the lunch hour. I was eating my salad silently, my fork avoiding the chopped tomatoes-Really, how could people like red, juicy mush?-while my eyes searched the small room. It was then that I noticed that the normal chatter had died down; they were just whispers now. But it was easy to tell that the normal topics of the student body were not what were being discussed. They were gossiping about the new strangers that had just walked through the double doors into the awestruck cafeteria.

There were five of them. The one that immediately stood out was the huge, short and dark, curly-haired guy that had a big grin plastered on his face. He had his enormously muscled arm around the most beautiful _woman-_The word "girl" wasn't even in the vocabulary when you looked at her-I had ever seen. She had true, gorgeous golden hair that cascaded over her perfect shoulders and she walked under the big guy's arm with a visible attitude that said "I'm beautiful, and I know it." Yeesh, I would be staying away from her and her five-inch stilettos. Next was another couple. The guy had wavy blond hair and a thoughtful expression on his face. He was holding hands with the smallest of the group. The contrast between her and huge guy merely two feet away from her made my jaw drop to the ground. She made him look like Bigfoot himself had just walked into the room. She had spunk to her, I noticed that immediately. She had short, black, spiky hair, a petite form and really trendy clothes, I must say. One word to describe her was cute.

What caught my attention next had me wondering how I hadn't noticed him first. He was slightly taller than the blond guy but shorter than the huge one. He had the most handsome...persona I had ever seen. He didn't belong in this environment, full of normal, pizza-faced teens that cared way too much about how to get the answer to next week's tests. Granted they all didn't, but he seemed different. He had the most beautiful shade of reddish-brown hair, like a bronze, shiny, new penny. It was neither long nor short, but the front of it fell into his eyes so I couldn't get a good look at them but something told me they were going to be just as enticing. In just a dark green T-shirt and dark-washed jeans and a pair of all black Converse, he made my skin entirely too hot for not even knowing his name.

I was still watching them, along with everyone else, as they found the empty table to the right of where they had just came in. I didn't know if they were unaware of the whispering and the rude stares that were blatantly obvious or if they just ignored them. After deciding it was surely the latter, I realized I was just another face in the crowd and immediately felt horrible for adding in on the stares, even if it was uncomprehendingly difficult to tear my eyes away. Taking every ounce of my will, I turned back to my friends.

_Of course. _Their eyes were glued to our newest members to the student body.

I waved my hand in front of Jessica's face. "Hello? You guys are being totally rude."

I saw Mike beside her, who actually wasn't looking at the new kids. His eyes were on Jessica, obviously pissed she was practically drooling over the new hunks that were now trying to enjoy their lunch. He narrowed his eyes at me. Smirking, he said, "Don't act so innocent, _Bella_, you were just as entranced. I'd thought I'd need to kiss you awake"

_Gross. _"It's still rude," I muttered.

Just then, Jessica came out it and stared at me with wide eyes and an open jaw. "My God, did you _see_ them! They're..." She caught Mike's glare in her peripherals. She giggled and cleared her throat, "new," she finished. Then she kissed Mike's cheek which seemed to satisfy him.

"Um, Eric, Lauren, Ben, remember us?" I asked to the oblivious across from us. Lauren, I'd just realized, was actually talking to another girl at the table behind her. When she finished, she turned back around to face us again.

"They're the Cullens," she announced. "They just moved here from Chicago, according to Emily."

"Great, now I'll really never get a date," Eric complained.

"You think the big one eats steroids for breakfast?" Ben added, which was then followed by Lauren's appropriately fitting, "Honey Nut Sterios?"

"Chicago to Forks? Who the hell would want to move here?" Mike asked, the usual snark smirk on his face.

"It's not up to us to judge them on why they came here, Mike," I snapped. Who did he think he was to judge? He didn't know their situation. "And don't call me Bells."

"Why so defensive, Bells?" Mike asked, teasing me and ignoring my nickname request. "Somebody have a little crush?"

_Duh_. Truthfully, I didn't know why I snapped so defensively. Probably because Mike annoyed the hell out of me just by his presence. As I opened my mouth to tell him to shut his trap, a shocked Ben interrupted us with, "Bella, the red-haired one is staring at you."

My whipped in the direction of what was now deemed "the Cullen table." The rest of the group was busy talking to their partners. The bronze-haired one-the most handsome one, I reminded myself-was indeed _staring_ at me. My cheeks instantly flushed and I quickly looked down. I heard Lauren whisper to Emily, asking if she knew his name.

"That's Edward," she smiled. "And _damnnn_ is he _fine._" I heard her pause. My head was still down when she said, "He can't stop staring at you, Bella." I couldn't keep my head down any longer. I looked at Lauren, who was smiling at me, before I hesitantly brought my eyes back to _their_ table.

Our eyes locked this time, and as soon as they did, the noisy conversations of the cafeteria-which had picked up again-seemed to become muffled and almost nonexistent. All I could see was his face. I couldn't tell from this far away what color his eyes were and it bothered me; it seemed utterly important to me and I had no clue why. A few of his hairs fell into his face again and my hand had the strongest urge to want to push it back. _Mmm. I would kill to run my hands through that hair._

I had never felt this way before. My insides seemed hot to the touch, I didn't have control of my senses, and I just become still, unable to think or speak.

And as if he wasn't killing me enough, his lips pulled into the cutest smile I had ever seen. It was lopsided, crooked, and it was right at me. I felt tugging on my arm that I ignored.

"Bella?" I heard a voice call.

I felt my lips twitch into a smile in response to his. I debated whether to wave at him or something. Would that be too weird? I rather liked just staring at each other.

"Bella."

I didn't know whether his family had noticed his distraction or not, or whether the entire cafeteria was aware of what was going on between us as well. I didn't care. It was the weirdest feeling; I couldn't describe it. I just felt..._connected_ to him, like I already knew him, and he knew me...Like we had been best friends for a long time.

"Bella!"

"WHAT!" I screeched, causing my friends to laugh. I quickly regretted it when most of the cafeteria turned to look at me. _What?_ I wanted to say. I didn't even know who had been calling my name, or if it had been more than one person.

"Jeez, aren't you supposed to act like that _after_ you've actually had your first conversation with him?" Lauren asked, giggling.

"I don't know...I just..." A breath of air spewed from my mouth. I was just as confused as them. I didn't know what that was either.

"Edward and Bella, sittin' in a tree," Mike started singing obnoxiously and loudly.

_Oh, he didn't. _I heard laughter and noticed the stares that were now multiplying from those around us. Everyone seemed to have the universal "WTF?" look on their face. I didn't even care about the rest of the cafeteria, what I couldn't take eyes off of was Jessica.

She was _laughing._ I stared at her in disbelief. I look briefly at the others at our table and they were just as struck as I was. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" She finished for him.

She was leaning against Mike as they both cackled into laughter. She didn't even notice my glaring until I had had it. I picked up my backpack from the seat beside me and slung it over my shoulder.

"Bella, don't leave!" Jessica said, picking herself up from against Mike and grasping my arm.

I yanked my arm out of her hand. Her smile vanished from her face as it turned to one of utter shock. I grabbed my empty tray, looked at her, then Mike, then at her again, then angrily said, "watch me."

I stalked to the nearby garbage and threw my tray into it. Then I headed for the doors.

"Oh, come on, Bells," I heard Mike call from behind me. "We're only kidding around!"

"Asshole," I muttered under my breath. Him and Jessica really were perfect each other.

As I walked down the aisle in between the rows of tables, I looked at either side of me and stopped. "You can go back to eating now," I told the watching, too nosey eyes. I heard the clearing of throats and rustle of bags being rifled through and talking increasingly getting louder.

Through the commotion, I had completely forgotten what had started all of this. Just as I reached the doors, I remembered who sat right next to them. I turned my head to the left, finding five pairs of curious eyes. Quickly sweeping over the first four, my eyes instantly went to the pair of bright, forest-green ones that belonged to him.

They were even more beautiful than I could have ever imagined. So was he.

I swallowed, my throat seeming to be unaware of what to do. Speak or not to speak. What he did next made any option utterly impossible. I became completely unhinged, and it took all of my strength to muster a quick smile before dashing out the door.

He'd smiled at me. The smile that had now become my favorite thing in the world.

A/N: _hey there :) thanks for reading, first off. _

_Please review! It really helps._

_Just so you can get an idea of my inspirations, here are the songs for the story as well as this particular chapter._

**Right Here, With You**__**by David Cook**

**Time Marches On**__**by David Cook**

_David Cook's new, second album, 'This Loud Morning' (Which I recommend you check out!) just came out last week so there's not much up on youtube yet, but you might be able to find some live versions. I'm sure there will be more later. _

_I've loved David since he won Idol. I've seen him in concert and this new album of his I'm simply addicted to. Hence, that is what I was listening to when I was writing this. Haha._

_Oh yeah, quick question. Would you like me to alternate between Edward and Bella POVs for each chapter? Lemme know! _

_Thanks again for reading and please review! :)_


	2. Chapter 2: I Can Hear The Bells

_***All right to the fabulous Stephenie Meyer. All characters and some plot lines are completely hers. I just love to play with them like everyone else :)***_

**~RIGHT HERE, WITH YOU~**

"**You sometimes think you want to disappear, but all you really want is to be found."**

**chapter 2: i can hear the bells**

If there is one thing that I could not possibly live without, it would be music. It had been my lifeline for the last few years. So, as I made my way out of the cafeteria, my heart pounding due to the recent fact that I had just stood five feet in front of someone who I hadn't even talked to, met, yet I was so unbelievably attracted to him, I pulled my iPod out of the front pocket of my bag and stuck in the familiar buds.

Quickly hitting shuffle just to kick start it, I just walked. Checking my watch, I figured I had about half an hour until class started again. I debated between walking the halls in circles or heading to a place with quiet, like the library. In the end, I went for the latter; I had always found comfort in and around books.

The scent of used books and computers filled my nose when I entered. It wasn't the most pleasant smell-I much preferred book stores-but the peace and quiet was nice. I passed the front desk, smiling at Mrs. P. Instinctively, I found myself in the classics section, where a few copies of Austen, Dickens, Bronte, and an assortment of Shakespeare were stowed. I had always thought that for a high school they had a poor selection in this particular section. Seeing as most were on the English syllabus, I had thought it would be more important.

I grabbed a random copy of _Wuthering Heights_ and looked for a comfy chair to sit in for the next twenty-five minutes. When I did, I plopped down and set the book down on my lap, opening it to a random page; it didn't matter where I started, I had read the story enough times I knew most of the lines by heart, it being one of my favorites.

When my eyes began their decent into the world of Cathy and Heathcliff, I found my mind to be resistant; it wanted to roll over more pressing matters it seemed. The book ignored, I thought about what had happened just fifteen minutes ago.

Jessica and I had been friends on and off since we had met all the way back in sixth grade. Sometimes we'd go an entire year without speaking and acknowledgement of the other.

One particular incident that had occurred had struck a dangerous chord between us. I didn't know if she knew it, but I did.

Looking back on it now, I wondered if it had all been signs after all. Signs that were warning us it just wasn't going to work between us. I didn't know if I regretted the time I spent with her or not. We had the ability to maintain a close friendship for a while, but it would continually be ruined by something she said or did that just annoyed me.

Last year, we had English together, and it was our friend Lauren that actually got us to utter an acknowledgment to each other. It had been a school year and a summer since we had spoken. From there we became as close as we were before the time spent apart and had kept it to this day.

What I really began realizing this past summer, and especially today, was that I didn't want to be around her anymore. She hadn't done anything-Well, until today at least-that had set me off or anything, I just wanted to be surrounded by new people. Our circle of friends was fun and great to be a part of but... something in me was changing this year. I didn't want to be with the people I was.

And I didn't know why or what to do about it.

The problem with my past with Jessica was that nowadays the slightest thing could set me off. Maybe it was time catching up with us, telling me once again we just didn't fit together. We seemed to be two puzzle pieces that weren't met to fit in the same puzzle.

That's why I was so sensitive to anything she did now. Like today, _what the hell had that been?_ Was I really wrong to react the way I did?

Our friendship didn't mean much to me anymore, but when she did something like this...I still felt hurt and betrayed. Yet again.

Suddenly, a tall, dark figure was standing a few feet in front of me, blocking a portion of the overhead lights. As I looked up the book fell to the floor as one of my hands flew to my now hammering heart. I quickly yanked the buds out of my ears.

"Do you always sneak up on people?" I asked, yanking the forgotten buds out of my ears at the same time. I was surprised a decent sentence had actually come out because all thought seemed to have vanished.

Edward chuckled-and it was the cutest sound my ears ever heard-as he grabbed a chair from one of the tables and brought it so it's back was a foot in front of me. He then swung one of his long legs over it and sat so his arms were crossed on the back of the chair as he faced me with that crooked smile plastered on his face.

I felt my lips part involuntarily. Now that he was just a foot away I began to really notice his features. His eyes, so purely forest green, had cause my breath to catch. I wasn't sure if my lungs were getting their oxygen, or if I cared. No, I decided, I didn't care. They were just so beautiful.

Then I moved down; his cheeks were blemish free, smooth, and perfect. They matched his jaw that was remarkably chiseled but seemingly soft at the same time.

_Breathe, Bella. _

"Not normally, no. You looked like you were in deep thought. Did I assume too much? Would you like to be alone?" His posture changed as he leaned back a bit, his thumb pointing behind him. His facial expression seemed to be one of concern, yet his eyes burned with nothing but hope.

Hope that I didn't want him to leave?

Picking up the discarded book from the floor, I placed it on the small table beside me. I could feel his stare on me. _What was he doing here? With _me?"Um..No, you can stay." I watched him smile warmly. His eyes seemed to burn with curiosity. _Strange._ "So, you're the latest gossip of the school. Sorry," I added, smiling, grabbing anything to start a conversation.

His head ducked and I heard a short, humorless laugh. "It would appear so. I would've thought there would be much more interesting topics to talk about than a few new kids entering into the middle of the lunch period."

I laughed. "You would think so, but you just entered the town of no news except for the occasional weather change. And that's rare." He smiled and my heart seemed to skip a beat. "It's like first grade: You're the shiny new toy," I teased.

I grimaced internally. _Did I really just say that?_

To my disbelief, he laughed. "Yeah, except there are no naps."

His face actually saddened at the fact and his lips made the cutest little pout. I laughed and nodded in agreement.

When nothing else was said, I started to watch him. His bronze-colored hair was all over the place, but it was the perfect length, not too long, not too short. Perfect for running your hands through it. The thought made me swoon inside. The strands looked so soft. Especially the strays that fell onto his forehead near his eyes.

He was actually on the pale side. Maybe he had come from Alaska like everyone one was saying. My curiosity peaked again and my mouth opened to begin my spew of questions when the sound of the bell tolled instead.

_Really?_ _This was not how Saved By the Bell is supposed to go._

Edward seemed to realize this too, and was it just me or did his face fall as mind did? Surely I was imagining things. He couldn't have been that engrossed...could he? And there was still the question on how he'd found me.

He stood up from his chair and pushed it back under the nearby table he had gotten it from, then turned back to me. I stood up as well, grabbing my bag and my copy of _Wuthering Heights. _

Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. "Do you need any help finding your classes?"

_Please say yes, please say yes._

He smiled but shook his head while my hope vanished. I hoped my face didn't reveal it too. I was already embarrassing myself as it is.

Either he didn't notice, or he was just polite enough not to say anything.

On the way to the exit of the library, I slid the book back into its place, Edward at my side. When I looked at him again he smiled, but that same look of pure curiosity was all over his face, like he liked watching me.

"I guess this is where our journey ends," he said jokingly dramatic, smiling crookedly at me when we reached the doors. I snorted a laugh at his phrasing, earning a full smile from him again. _You're just gonna keep doing that aren't you?_

Not that I ever wanted him to stop.

"It would appear so," I say, quoting him from before. We both sort of shuffled our feet, our heads finding great interest in the ground as we figured out what to do next. Thankfully, he came to first.

"Sorry, where are my manners," he gasped, shaking his head and smiling. He held out his hand, "I'm Edward Cullen."

I shook his hand and smiled shyly at him. "Bella Swan."

You know that stupid spark every teen romance book talks about when the future couple makes skin-to-skin contact?

Yeah, I felt it.

_I can hear the bells._

_All because he touched me..._

_One little touch, now my life's complete_

_One little touch, and love's knocked me out._

My hand was still tingling as I made my way to Bio. It seemed unreal, unnatural, but it was undeniable; when his warm hand slid into mine, it seemed as if my hand couldn't possibly fit anywhere else.

My brain was completely frazzled, and I wondered how I was supposed to concentrate for the rest of my classes. We already have trouble listening to droning voices of teachers, add a hot guy into the mix and you're completely screwed.

I was still flexing my fingers when I nearly ran into something, or rather, someone.

"Oh my God, I'm sor-" I started to apologize, bringing my head up to the bulk I had bumped into. It stopped in my throat when I realized who it was.

"Get out of my way, Mike," I hissed as I tried to walk around his form. Of course, he just moved in front of me again.

"I'm serious, Mike. Just leave me alone, please," I pleaded. I just did not want to deal with him. Not after the moment I just had.

He laid a hand on my shoulder, making me extremely uncomfortable. "Bella, wait," he said.

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Look, I wanted to apologize for before. I didn't mean to laugh at you. You obviously didn't find it funny."

_Wow, how ever did you figure that one out?_

"Thanks, Mike, for the apology." I guess. "But in all honestly, you weren't the one that hurt me."

He nodded, acting like he cared. I knew he didn't. "Right. Well, Jessica really feels bad. Will you talk to her?"

"_I_ have to talk to _her_? She should be the one coming to me and apologizing, Mike." He finally let me sidestep him and I continued my way down the hall. "The ball's in her court," I threw over my shoulder.

All the good, tingling feelings I had felt from Edward had disappeared now. Completely irritated, I stalked the final steps to the door to my sixth hour. A line had formed just inside the doorway, where Mr. Banner was informing each student of their assigned seats.

You'd think by senior year such a system wouldn't exist. Have I mention that I hated high school?

"Name," Mr. Banner stated, rather than asked when I'd reached him.

"Isabella Swan," I told him, stifling the urge to roll my eyes.

He looked up and pointed to the lab table to the back of the center row. My whole body froze and my previous irritation, all my issues with my friends, faded away in a blink. "Right there, beside Mr. Cullen," Mr. Banner said, though his voice was muffled, and it was a wonder how I had understood him.

Actually, the whole room seemed to blur and all sound ceased as only his hunched form brightened and stood out in comparison to everything else; nothing else existed except Edward and his dark green shirt that matched his unbelievable eyes.

He was looking down at something in his lap. His phone? Something in his bag? His hands? But as I reached the right side of the table he seemed to sense my presence and he looked up.

When his eyes met mine his lips pulled into a shining grin that I knew matched mine. The fact that it was his lopsided smirk told me he knew it had been me, probably since I walked in the door.

"Are you stalking me?" I joked, setting my bag atop of the black table. His eyes sparkled with amusement as his smile completely vanished and his face became scarily serious.

"Do you have evidence?"

I smiled as I took my seat. I breathed out a laugh as I thought about his response.

"Maybe, maybe not," I replied. "But answering a question with a question is always suspicious." I pulled out a notebook and my favorite pen, looking at him with the corner of my eye.

He chuckled, letting his backpack slip the floor after pulling out his own supplies. He set his arms on top of the desk as he looked at me. "Hmm, then I probably should be more careful, shouldn't I? I do have another question, though."

I turned to face him fully and was once astounded at how adorable he was. I raised my eyebrow at his question.

"Is that what I think it is?" He said, gesturing to my _Harry Potter_ pen.

I laughed and picked it up in my hands. "Harry Potter's wand? Yes, it is."

A guy who legit recognized a Harry Potter wand instantly? _Marry me right now, please_.

He opened his hand and placed it between us, asking for the pen. "May I?"

I gave it to him and watched in amusement as he rolled it between his long fingers. _Mmm those hands._

Then he made me nearly fall off my stool when he pointed the wand at me and uttered, "_Wigardium Leviosa_," a lighthearted smile on his lips again.

When I picked my head off the desk, I noticed the stares I had caused by laughing my ass off for the last minute. "Oh, go back to your knitting," I snapped, rolling my eyes. I heard Edward laugh beside me.

I found my pen back on my side of the table. "You know," I said, trying to catch my breath again. "That technically didn't work because you didn't do the motion."

"Yes, I did."

"No, you didn't." Truthfully, I wasn't sure. I had been too busy looking at his face.

Mr. Banner rounded his long tabletop desk at the front of the room. Everyone's chatter died down and some students rushed to their rightful seats. Mr. Banner began writing something on the board.

"Didn't," I whispered to my left, unable to keep a goofy grin off of my face at our silly banter.

"Did," Edward retorted.

"Okay," Mr. Banner started with a clap of his hands. "How are you guys?" He didn't wait for a response. "We'll start by going over my rules." A bunch of groans ensued. "I know, I know...But even if you're all seniors doesn't mean you're free from the rules..."

Hey, I was happy. That meant I didn't really have to pay attention.

I know, I'm a horrible student.

I looked down to doodle-and sneak glances at Edward-on my notebook...and found my pen gone.

I turned slightly in my seat so I was facing him, placing my elbow on the desk and leaning my head in my hand, playfully glaring at him with a raised eyebrow.

I saw the corner of his lips quirk as he tried not to smile. He continued to write something on a torn piece of paper that I guessed had come from his notebook. A half a second later it was pushed toward me.

In surprisingly elegant script, read _Can I ask you something? _

Yanking _my_ pen that was still in _his_ hand, making him chuckle, I wrote back in my own chicken scratch, _You already did, _before sliding it back to him, a smirk on my face.

I saw him roll his eyes and grabbed the pen back. Before I knew it, the paper and pen were back on my side of the table.

_Smart ass. Really, I'm curious. And it's okay if you don't want to answer, but may I ask what got you so upset earlier in the cafeteria? _

My shoulders slumped minimally. It was sweet that he seemed so concern, but it was kind of a complicated explanation, with a lot of needed background information. I looked at him and debated whether I wanted to get into it. Of course, it wouldn't be here, on a sheet of paper using a Harry Potter wand pen, but did I want to tell him? Why would I bother him about my problems?

_He wouldn't have asked if he didn't care_, a part of me insisted. That was the question, though. Why _did_ he care? I had always thought guys weren't observant, especially when it came to girls...I thought all they cared about was how big their rack was.

I knew it sounded like a very naive, maybe ignorant attitude, but that's just what I had observed.

But even though I didn't know Edward very well yet, I knew he wasn't like that. He was sweet...and caring...

Above all else, I trusted him. Maybe that was stupid of me seeing as we literally had just met, but like a lot of things when I was around Edward, all logic went out the window.

And it wasn't like it was such a huge secret anyway.

_It's kind of a long story. Can't explain it like this. Why do you care anyway? _I couldn't help asking. _Don't take that the wrong way_, I quickly added,_ but I just didn't think you would care - I mean, we just met._

I slid it back to him and watched him carefully. His eyebrows scrunched together before lifting in confusion? Wonder? Surprise? I was getting anxious. Then he scribbled a lengthy response before sliding it back to me again.

_I don't really know myself, but what I do know is that when I first saw you..I didn't want to see you upset. I felt like I should do something. I wanted to help in someway if I could. That's why I came to find you._

_Maybe you're right, I am a stalker. Lol. Sorry._

I laughed quietly at the last part. He was being so sweet; his words had melted my heart. Since when does a guy say that to a girl? Certainly not in this lifetime.

_Now you really don't seem real. _

_But thank you for caring...You're sweet. _

_I have a question for you now: How _did_ you find me?_

When he read my reply, his lips formed a shy smile, really unlike his others. His response was quick.

_I can't tell you that. It'd be evidence._

Anddd he was back to his joking self. I loved it, even if he had remained frustratingly cryptic.

_Fine,_ I wrote back_, but you have to tell me if you want to know the answer to your question._

His face when he read that one was priceless. He looked...frustrated, intrigued, and... amused all at the same time. His eyebrows were together again, causing lines between them on his forehead, and his lips formed a sort of pout and smirk. Simply adorable.

_You are something else, Miss Swan._

The rest of the hour passed by way too quickly for my liking. Mr. Banner, after he was done shoving his rules down all our throats, jumped into his first lecture. I couldn't even tell you what he was yammering about. It sounded familiar, but I was a bit preoccupied by my lab partner.

We'd agreed to answer each other's question at another time. Until then, to pass the hour, he started doodling on our now ink-covered piece of paper. What started out as a lightning bolt soon turned into a full out spell duel.

By the end of the hour, around all our actual sentences, were scatterings of different spells. I had to admit, we were pretty evenly matched, but when we had run out, we laughed and just kept repeating the same ones.

When the bell had run, signaling the end of class, both Edward and I sighed, knowing our fun hour was over. I noticed he slid the piece of paper towards me before grabbing his supplies and throwing them into his bag.

"I hope to see you again, Bella," he smiled, and then before I knew it he was out of the classroom.

I was a bit perturbed at his speedy departure, and it came out in my attempt to shove everything back into my bag. When my notebook and textbook were tucked away, my eyes went back to the sheet of paper that was the last thing left on the table.

_Wait a minute._

I lifted the sheet and checked the floors. Gone. "That..._Ugh!" _I grabbed my bag and picked up the paper in a hurry to get to my next class.

I'd pushed the door out of my way, causing the stream of students in the hallway to glance at me and dodge the incoming metal when a thought popped into my head.

I looked down at the piece of paper as I walked, darting each incoming student.

Sure enough, another line of perfect script was now at the very bottom of our previous conversation.

_You'll get it back..._

_Eventually._

Damn stalker took my pen.

**A/N: **_**Sorry it took so long and that it's kind of short. I had a bit more material, but it felt right to end it here. **_

_**See you next chapter :)**_


End file.
